Close to you
by Kami-cute
Summary: ¿Por qué cada vez que ella estaba cerca de Naruto, miles de cosas hermosas y extravagantes sucedían? Porque él hacía magia dentro de su ser. Por siempre juntos.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** ¿Por qué cada vez que ella estaba cerca de Naruto, miles de cosas hermosas y extravagantes sucedían? Porque él hacía magia dentro de su ser. Por siempre juntos.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Otro HinaNaru! ¿No es dulce? Seh, me dijeron 'Prefiero el SasuSaku o el NaruSaku'. Lo entiendo. Pero creo que es más tierno el HinaNaru, por ser un amor secreto no correspondido. ¡Hay veces que me identifico con Hinata! Pero, ¿quién no ha tenido un amor no correspondido? ¡Respondanme luego de leer el fic! x3

**Canción: **'Close to you' de Carpenters.

-

-

-

**: Junto a ti :**

Este no es un día diferente al resto. Como siempre, Hinata Hyuuga está oculta viendo al amor de su vida: Naruto Uzumaki. Y sonríe, inocentemente. Y se sonroja por la cantidad de sonrisas que el muchachito echa a la nada. Y junta sus dedos, en pose de nerviosismo. Y quiere hablarle...quiere estar junto a él.

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

Hinata escuchó el gorjeo de un centenar de pájaros sobre ella. Un canto más bello que el otro. Y al levantar la cabeza, vio todos esos hermosos colores plasmados en plumajes diversos. Luego, observó como todas esas variadas aves volaban por sobre Naruto y cantaban más fuerte. Y ella sonrió. ¿Por qué las aves aparecían de repente en el lugar donde él estaba? Quizás porque como ella, querían estar junto al Uzumaki.

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

Y sin darse cuenta, el cielo ya no era de un color rojizo. Sino de un azul marino. Y el Uzumaki se había tendido en el suelo para mirar el firmamento. Hinata, a su vez, se sentó en el césped. Para mirar a Naruto. Y perderse en él.

De repente, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro al mirar el cielo. Y a Hinata le entró la curiosidad. ¿Qué podría pasarle? Levantó la vista y observó el cielo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca se abrió, asombrada. El cielo era bellísimo. El azul marino teñido de plata. Miles de estrellas, puntitos refulgentes en la lejanía, que brillaban con más ímpetu. Y Hinata sonrió ampliamente. ¿Por qué sería que las estrellas se esmerarían tanto en brillar? Quizás porque como ella, querían que Naruto las viera.

On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue.

Sin darse cuenta, ella seguía mirando el cielo. Y Naruto había descubierto su escondite y había encontrado a su secreta admiradora. Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro. Hinata bajó la vista y al encontrarse con Naruto, gritó y cayó al suelo sentada. Naruto, a todo esto, la mirada anonadado.

- **Hinata, ¿estás bien?**

- **S—Sí, Na—Naruto-kun. No te pre–preocupes.**

Naruto le extendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego de que Hinata se levantara, se sentó a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, ella había enrojecido y temblaba mínimamente. No es que hiciera frío. No, no. Era que Naruto estaba cerca de ella y, seguramente, le preguntaría el porqué estaba ahí. Y debería contestarle la verdad: su cumpleaños.

No quiso esperar a quedar en rídiculo, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobernatural y le habló.

- **Fe—Feliz cumpleaños, Na—Naruto-kun.**

Naruto miró sorprendido a Hinata. ¿Ella en verdad se había acordado de su cumpleaños? Un brillo extraño se apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro. Sin pedir permiso, se recostó en las piernas de Hinata y muy abiertamente dijo:

- **Gracias, Hinata-chan, por recordarlo.**

Hinata no podía creerlo. ¡Naruto estaba recostado en ella! Una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios. Y sin saber porqué, sus manos empezaron a acariciar el cabello rubio del muchachito. Naruto, le retribuía con una sonrisa. Pero con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Y así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que Naruto rompió el cómodo silencio.

- **¿Por qué...?**

- **¿P—Por qué q—qué, Naruto-kun?**

- **¿Por qué el cielo brilla tanto hoy? Deberia estar gris. Hoy miles de personas murieron.**

Hinata sintió un gran nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué Naruto detestaba tanto el día de su nacimiento? Él no tenía la culpa de que el zorro de nueve colas hubiera atacado la aldea. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Cerró sus opalinos ojos, pero sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso cabello rubio. Entonces, suspiró.

**- ¿Q–Quieres saber por—por qué el cielo brilla más el d–día de tu cumpleaños?**

Naruto miró asombrado a Hinata por poder escuchar más de tres oraciones completas de los labios de ella. Parpadeó varias veces, para luego mostrar una sonrisa dolorida y asentir. Se levantó del regazo de Hinata y se sentó a su lado, bajando la mirada al suelo. Hinata (ruborizada por completo) levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Naruto. Él, cerró los ojos al tacto.

**- El d–día en que naciste, los ángeles se reunieron y de—decidieron crear un sueño he—hecho realidad. En—entonces, esparcieron polvo d—de luna en tu cabello y l—luz de estrellas en tus ojos a—azules.**

Naruto sentía las suaves caricias de Hinata y al escuchar eso, se ruborizó. Eso era tan...lindo. Y quiso responderle, pero no supo que decir. Abrió numerosa cantidad de veces la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Estaba mudo. Hinata sonrió ante su logro.

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around.  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

Hinata entonces, ante el asombre de Naruto, decidió hacer algo único. Quería decirle lo que sentía. Declarársele, decirle cuanto lo amaba. Dejó quieta su mano en el rostro de Naruto, para cerrar sus ojos. Quería sacar ese torrente de emociones que tenía dentro. Quería decirlo. Quería.

- **E—Es por eso q—que todas las chicas de la villa t—te siguen. P—Porque como yo...q—quieren estar j—junto a ti.**

Hinata quitó rápidamente la mano del rostro de Naruto, para levantarse y echar a correr. No sabía porqué, pero algo en su interior le rogaba porque huyera. Porque se marchara. Porque le dijera adiós a Naruto. ¿Y él? Aún estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a la dirección en que se había ido Hinata. Todavía no entendía. ¿Ella en verdad se le había declarado? Se levantó del suelo y corrió detrás de ella. No se resignaría a perderla. No ahora, que era la única persona que tenía. La única persona querida que tenía.

On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around.  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.  
Just like me (Just like me)  
They long to be  
Close to you.

Hinata se detuvo en la entrada de Konoha. Estaba agitada y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Creía que ya no podía seguir. Se sentó en una de las bancas, respirando agitadamente. Cerró sus ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. En eso, escuchó unos pasos acelerados. Alguien que corría. Y ella rogaba porque no fuera él, ya que no podía correr más. Los pasos se detuvieron donde estaba ella y alguien se sentó a su lado. Abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Cabello rubio. Volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Entonces, sintió como Naruto le tomaba la mano y escuchó su risa.

- **¿Podrías decirme eso de nuevo?**

Hinata cerró aún más fuerte los ojos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y sacó una sonrisa. Bastante falsa, para el que la viera. Pero sonrisa al fin.

Abrió los ojos y encaró a Naruto. Él, le devolvió la mirada.

**- El d–día en que naciste, los ángeles se reunieron y de—decidieron crear un sueño he—hecho realidad. En—entonces, esparcieron polvo d—de luna en tu cabello y l—luz de estrellas en tus ojos a—azules.**

Naruto rió, poniendo incómoda a Hinata. Luego, al notar su rubor, la miró fijo. Apretó más fuerte su mano, para luego recostar su cabeza en el hombro femenino. Y desde esa perspectiva, miró fijamente a Hinata.

- **Eso no, Hina-chan, lo otro.**

- **¿L—Lo otro?**

- **Sí, lo otro.**

Hinata ahogó un gemido de dolor y devió la mirada de Naruto. Ella entendía que él no sintiera lo mismo, pero no era necesario humillarla. Aunque...Sacó fuerzas de su interior y miró fijamente a Naruto. No dejaría que la humillara. Pero cuando lo vio, un brillo distinto en sus ojos hizo aparición.

- **D—Dije que e—es por eso q—que todas las chicas de la villa t—te siguen. P—Porque como yo...q—quieren estar j—junto a ti**

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto se aproximó a sus labios y los besó. Hinata tembló minimamente, pero en seguida entrelazó sus bazos en el cuello de Naruto. Él, a su vez, entrelazó los brazos en la estrecha cintura. Y así, se besaron con más pasión. Añadiendo todos los sentimientos que tenían, para luego separarse por falta de aire.

Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

En el rostro de Naruto estaba plasmada una bellísima sonrisa y en el de Hinata, el sonrojo predominaba. Él hacía pequeños círculos en la citura de Hinata, mientras ella acariciaba el rostro de Naruto. Y se dieron un beso casto.

- **¿Así que quieres estar junto a mi?** –dijo entre risas, Naruto.

- **Q—Quiero estar junto a—a ti**

**- Yo tambien quiero estar junto a ti, Hina-chan.**

Y así, entre besos y caricias, se demostraron amor. Un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños para Naruto. Un hermoso adelanto para Hinata. Una historia que dejó de ser a lo lejos, uno separado del otro. No, no más. Ahora estaban así. Por siempre **juntos**.

**Owari**


End file.
